


Wish

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: 10 Days of LawLu, 2k17 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, implied relationship at the end, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Whether it was fighting against a Yonko or dealing with the demons of Law's past that tried to drag him down, down, down, Luffy was there with a smile to make everything better, make everything okay.So why wasn't everything okay right now?





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Honestly, so much more thought was put into this one than any of the others. I think it may be my favorite. You guys are gonna love this. *shimmering with confidence***

~

**_One day someone is going to hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick back together. - Anonymous_ **

~

  


_DEATH_. Law had it tattooed across his fingers for a reason, and it wasn't because he has a reputation as the Surgeon of Death. No, his epithet had nothing to do with it. He had his tattoos long before that became his title. He got them because Death seemed to follow him everywhere. It began with the genocide of everyone in his home, Flevance, and with the death of his family. At that time, he hadn't really thought too much about the fact that the Reaper had taken a shining to watching him suffer. All he knew was that from then on, he would make everyone hurt as much as he did. _They would all pay!_ It wasn't until he lost Corazon that he realized that getting close to someone, loving someone, marked their souls to be taken prematurely because he didn't deserve happiness, he didn't deserve love, he didn't deserve _anything_.

Perhaps someone would argue that he couldn't possibly be cursed like that because he had his nakama, and he certainly loved them very much. And he couldn't even deny that. Each and every loyal member of his crew was someone he'd personally chosen because he found that he liked them very much. Not as much as, say, his long-gone younger sister or Cora-san, but much more than he cared for the people he doctored out of the “goodness of his heart” before he'd set foot in the Grandline. However, Law had learned his lesson long before meeting his first three friends – Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi – and he worked furiously to protect them. He made sure they knew how to defend themselves against him; if they could do that, they could efficiently hold their own against even the strongest opponents. He put his faith in them to survive. But the love he held for them was also different from the love he held for Corazon and the people he'd known as a child, so he put that down as the reason they hadn't yet left him (as well as the fact that they were all too stubborn to give up, just like him).

Then there was Luffy. Law didn't know why he went out of his way to save his fellow Supernova. No, scratch that – he knew Luffy would've been very useful to him in the future if the young, strong teen owed him his life. However, that didn't completely cement his decision. In fact, it was almost like Law was drawn to Luffy, especially after the impressive display in which the Straw Hat captain had boldly punched a Celestial Dragon to avenge one of his friends. Loyalty was an important factor in Law's life, even if he was well-known for his deceit. He blamed the epithet. Anyway, Law hadn't expected to encounter Luffy in the New World, and certainly not on Punk Hazard. The younger man hadn't really been slotted into Law's plans for revenge until after he took out Caesar Clown, and even then, Law hadn't wanted to drag Luffy into Doflamingo's path. That was why he tried to break off the alliance. Because he was beginning to care. But maybe, just maybe, Death would come for him instead of the one he cared for.

 _“I'll make those decisions, not you, so shut your mouth!”_ Luffy had screamed at him when he tried to make him leave.

Law had been too stunned to argue, despite how much he despised being ordered around, and in the end, Law had been closer to Death than Luffy. Yet he survived, and it was all thanks to Luffy. And it happened again and again. Law was no weakling, but compared to Luffy, he might as well have been, not only physically, but emotionally too. Luffy didn't care about any of that. Whether it was fighting against a Yonko or dealing with the demons of Law's past that tried to drag him down, _down, **down**_ , Luffy was there with a smile to make everything better, make everything okay.

  


_**So why wasn't everything okay right now?** _

  


Blood. There was so much blood. _Why was there so much blood?_ It was on the ground, it was on Law – sliding down his jaw like tears –, it was... It was on Luffy. It was coming _from_ Luffy. Luffy, who made Law's day a little brighter, his breathing a little steadier, his heartbeat a little faster, his life a little easier to live. Luffy, who was a bundle of energy and idiocy and endless ambition, whose hat had fallen to the ground in front of Law. Luffy, who had a very large blade through his chest. A chilling gurgle escaped his throat before he coughed and Law could only imagine the amount of blood that just came out with that simple action. His “doctor side” was screaming at him, telling him to move – he had to staunch the blood, use his ability, open Luffy up and sew his perforated organs back together, but he couldn't move. All he could do was remain on his knees, arms limp by his sides. He couldn't remember how it got to this point. He couldn't even remember the large man's name – he was related to Whitebeard or something? – or why he felt so weak, and at this point, he didn't care.

“T-T'rao...” 

Luffy's head turned slightly and Law felt himself pale at the blood that coated his mouth and chin and throat. Yet Luffy smiled, a weaker smile than his usual grins, but a smile nonetheless, even when he was so obviously dying.

“I won't let them hurt you anymore.”

He was hurt? At that moment, pain wracked Law's body and it seemed to be originating from his arm, and not the one that he had temporarily lost on Dressrosa that still sent him phantom pains. He glanced at it briefly – that's right, the freakish man's insane mother shot him, seastone. No wonder his bones felt like lead. When he looked back at Luffy, his heart just about stopped. Because Strawhat was on the ground and the blade was being lifted to make a finishing blow. The fingers of Law's right hand curled and he found that the handle of Kikoku was in his grip the whole time. As he struggled to lift the blade, he could almost imagine the darkly cloaked figure of Death standing over Luffy, waiting for his time to end – prematurely, like the lives of those Law had _loved_ – but he wouldn't let it happen this time. His blade flashed through the air and suddenly he was surging forward, on his feet once more, even as his knees threatened to send him crashing into the ground again.

“ _Room_!”

 _I won't let him be taken from me_ , Law thought. 

It had been two weeks since that day. Law had recovered from the ordeal he and his ally had gone through (mentally, not really physically or emotionally). Luffy was still comatose, but Law, with the help of Chopper, had fixed him as best as he could. The rest was up to Luffy. Was he strong enough to fend off the Reaper? Law wasn't one to make wishes upon stars – that childish belief left with his sister's life. But as he eyed the only star that broke through the sheet of clouds above, he couldn't help but...wish.

_Please..._

  


When Luffy woke up, he was sore and tired and parched, but he was alive, and he was kind of surprised about that. He hadn't planned on dying, of course, but sometimes plans got thrown off course. That's why Luffy wondered why Law spent so much time pla--

_**Law!** _

Luffy bolted upwards, head spinning as his stomach growled, and he clutched at it. Looking down, he found flawless skin beneath his fingers – except the scar he'd gotten during Marineford, of course. No, there was a long, thin scar, much fainter than the burn, extending from the center of his chest to about the middle of his stomach. He had to look closely to see it. The blade he'd gotten stabbed with definitely would've made that scar, but it should've been worse; the fact that it wasn't let Luffy know that Law was okay. At least, okay enough to help Luffy.

_What if he used the immortal thingy Mingo wanted him for?_

“Luffy?!”

The choked squeak had Luffy turning his head to find Chopper standing in the doorway, fur an absolute mess and tears flooding from his eyes.

“LUFFY!”

The reindeer wailed as he launched himself onto Luffy's lap and hugged him as tightly as he could. It was only a few minutes later that he was surrounded by the rest of his nakama as well, having a combination of scolding and crying and smiles and hands on him. He even got hugs from Zoro and Sanji. It must've been really bad. His stomach growled again in the middle of this and Sanji revealed a large plate of meat he'd been bringing in to see if Luffy would sleep eat, apparently. He was about halfway through the plate when he abruptly realized that he hadn't see Law. He swallowed everything he'd stuffed into his mouth.

“Where is Torao?” he asked.

His nakama exchanged glances, looking uneasy, and Luffy feared the worse for a moment before he reminded himself angrily that Law wasn't weak – he couldn't be dead. 

“He's fine,” Nami finally said, confirming his thoughts and causing relief to spread through him. “He's sleeping. He's been sleeping a lot.”

“He'll be happy to see you're awake and well,” Robin added with a soft smile, and though there was still a lingering tension amongst his crew, all he needed to know was that Law was alive and well.

As soon as he finished eating (going through three more plates that Sanji insisted that he'd need to make up for two weeks of missed meals), he impatiently sat through examinations from Chopper until he was finally cleared as healthy as ever. He left the infirmary as soon as the words left Chopper's mouth and he headed directly for the Observation Room, where Zoro mentioned that Law has been going to every night. He stretched his hands to the top rung and pulled himself up, almost hitting his head on the door. He pushed it open and crawled in.

He spotted Law immediately despite the shadows of the late night, curled up on the cushions, close to one of the windows, with his sword laying across his shoulder as always. Luffy's straw hat, which he hadn't even realized he'd been missing, was held loosely in Law's hand and Law's jacket was nowhere in sight. When Luffy approached, he was concerned with how dark the bags under Law's eyes were again – he'd just started getting a semi-normal sleeping cycle – and the expression of anguish on his face. He reached out to touch Law's shoulder, to wake him gently like he does when Law has nightmares, but the other captain's eyes open suddenly and he's sent sprawling with a rough shove. Before he can get up or say anything, a knee is being pressed into his chest and an angry demon blade – it's hissing at him, he can hear it – is at his throat. He wants to assure Law, to calm the fear and anger in his eyes, but only a croak escapes as his eyes adjust to the dark, with help from the moonlight, and he sees what Law's jacket might've hidden for a time if it'd been on. Law's arm was gone. No, not the whole thing. Just above where the bullet had entered from that crazy lady, partway down his bicep.

“...Luffy-ya?”

Law's voice was so soft that Luffy almost hadn't caught it, but he had and he didn't miss how it cracked. Law's eyes were brimming with tears.

“Torao,” the younger captain breathed. “Your... Your arm...!”

He sat up as Law shifted to sit on the floor and released his grip on his sword, which clattered to the floor beside him. Tears were sliding down Law's face, but he wasn't making a single noise. Luffy got onto his knees, moving closer, invading that privacy that Law held so tightly to, yet the other didn't protest. Luffy pulled Law against him, rubbing his back, and Law rested his head on Luffy's shoulder, trembling as soft sobs broke through his lips and his remaining arm wrapped around Luffy in returned, clinging to him almost desperately. Clouds covered the moon, shrouding the two in darkness, but that was okay because they had each other and they weren't going to let go any time soon. 

“Torao,” Luffy whispered into the shadows, leaning his forehead against Law's and grinning. “ _I love you_.”

And Luffy could hear the smile in Law's voice as he replied, “ _I love you, too_.”

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: So I made it so that this takes place after they took out Big Mom and got Sanji back, and defeated Kaido, but definitely before Luffy's the Pirate King.**


End file.
